greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosalind Warren
Rosalind Warren is the sister of Ben Warren. History Childhood Rosalind says she knew from the age of five that she was a girl. Despite this, she continued to live her life as a boy into adulthood, when she finally decided she wanted to live her life as her true self and be happy. Dad's Death Rosalind went with her brother, Ben, after their father died to spread his ashes at a place where they frequently camped together, at his request. Hospitalization After his ashes were spread, Rosalind and Ben raced back up a hill. At the top of the hill, Rosalind was winded and eventually collapsed. She was rushed to the ER, where she refused to cooperate with the doctors, insisting that she was fine despite evidence to the contrary. A test revealed an enlarged spleen, which had to be removed, so Meredith scheduled surgery to do that, but Meredith was also concerned about Rosalind's hormones levels because she appeared male, but had the hormone levels of a young woman. She eventually admitted that she was starting to take hormones to live life as a woman. While waiting for her surgery, Rosalind started to cough up blood from a bleeding esophagus, which was caused by the off-shelf hormones she'd been taking. She was rushed into surgery to repair the bleeding and remove her spleen. After her surgery, her brother continued to reject her as a woman, asking why she didn't tell him sooner, as they've been close since they were kids. She tried to explain, but Ben stormed out. Bailey brought Jackson Avery in for a plastics consult. Jackson introduced himself and asked for her name, saying he didn't figure she was sticking with Curtis. She told him she had chosen Rosalind and Jackson asked if he could call her that and then explained to her the steps for a healthy transition, saying the off-shelf hormones were done and anything she puts into her body is approved and regulated by the hospital from now on. And he also told her it was time to start seeing a therapist again. Earthquake When an earthquake struck Seattle, Ben was initially reluctant to call his sister because they still hadn't spoken after she came out to him. However, after spending the day working with Jackson Avery, Ben called Rosalind, who had a bookshelf fall at her home, but was okay. ("I Feel the Earth Move") Relationships Familial Ben Warren Rosalind is close to her brother, Ben. They shared a room for most of their lives, even into adulthood. Their relationship was strained when Rosalind came out to Ben as transgender. Miranda Bailey Rosalind gets along well with her sister-in-law, Miranda, who in turn says that Rosalind is a sweetheart. When Miranda learned that Rosalind was transgender, she took the news in stride and supported Rosalind and tried to encourage Ben to be accepting and loving. Notes and Trivia *She was 31 at the time of her splenectomy. Gallery Episode Stills 11x12-2.jpg 11x12-3.jpg 11x12-5.jpg 11x12-8.jpg 11x12-10.jpg 11x12-11.jpg 11x12-12.jpg 11x12-13.jpg Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (General) Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (Plastics) Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma)